Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺 修也) is a supporting character in the series. Appearance He wears his hair in a low ponytail which is sometime laid on his shoulder. He wears a red jacket with blue and white accents, fitted with dark navy blue pants. Personality He's cool, calm and serious at most situations. He helps Raimon and try to bring soccer back. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it was commented by Tenma that Gouenji created a soccer education program to teach kids from all Japan how to play soccer and that this is the motive why he was traveling around the country. Later, when Alpha travels back in time where Gouenji saves Tenma, Tenma sees how Gouenji kicked the ball but Alpha stops the shoot which makes Gouenji unable to save Tenma from injuries. Gouenji in Episode 7, met with the remaining Raimon members. He knew about El Dorado and what happened to Endou. He then revealed that he owns a time bracelet (similar to the one Tsurugi Yuuichi was wearing in Episode 3), given to him by someone only known as "Helper X". He suggested that the Raimon players could practice at God Eden, in order to master the Keshin Armed and to fight against Protocol Omega 2.0 and release Endou. France Era In Episode 18, it was said by Nishiki that Gouenji is delaying the most possible Raimon's soccer club demolition. Later in the same episode he appeared at the Raimon soccer club, bringing the artifact needed to travel to Jeanne's era and to tell to the club that El Dorado's doesn't want to banish soccer only, but eliminate it by the most ruthless way. He also says that the ones who still likes soccer are being attacked one after another by people that are being controlled by Protocol Omega 3.0. Three Kingdom Era He appeared again in Episode 22, where he brought the artifact to travel to the Three Kingdoms era Koumei's scripture to Daisuke. It's also said by Taiyou that Gouenji told him about Raimon's mission to bring back the soccer and that is why he joined Raimon. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he was chosen to be the coach of El Dorado Team 03. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Adult Form In order to recruit Gouenji as Adult you need to have: *'Player': Someoka Ryuugo (Adult) (Square Tower Community Master) *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Records': Veteran Soccer Team (Win 200 Matches or more) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Young Form In order to recruit Gouenji you need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's route) *'Records': Excellent Striker *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped by Inazuma Legend Japan) *'Encounter': Meet Gouenji! After this he can be scouted for an amount of 3000 Kizuna Points. Ishido Shuuji In order to recruit Gouenji as Ishido Shuuji you need to have: *'Item': Holy Bowl (Dropped from Zeus) *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya (Young) (Old Raimon soccerclub Community Master) *'Player': Kurosaki Makoto (Seidouzan's Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 90 |-| Adult Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 196 *'Dribbling': 140 *'Block': 67 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 64 |-| Ishido Shuuji= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 167 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 102 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Adult form= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' Adult Form *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Screwdriver' Ishido Shuuji *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Air Bullet' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Fubuki Shirou' **'SK Critical!' *'MIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' **'SK Yuujyou' *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Gouenji Shuuya *Power of Tactics increased by 20 *Total TTP increased by 20. Ishido Shuuji *Power of Hell and Heaven increased by 30. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'L5 Heroes' Gallery Raimon trio in Chrono Storm.jpg Raimon trio united in Chrono Stone.jpg Trivia Category:Boys Category:Raimon Category:Fire Characters Category:Coaches Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:Inazuma Legend Japan